The present invention relates to an apparatus for the shaping of plastics material pre-forms into plastics material containers. Apparatus of this type have long been known from the prior art. In this case heated plastics material pre-forms are usually shaped into plastics material containers such as plastic bottles by being acted upon with air pressure. For this purpose a plurality of shaping stations or blow moulding stations respectively are usually arranged on a rotatable carrier. In this case these blow moulding stations have in each case blow moulds which have a cavity inside which the plastics material pre-forms are shaped into the plastics material containers. These blow moulds thus have a negative of the container to be produced. If the apparatus is to be changed over to other containers, the individual blow moulds have to be exchanged. In the prior art these blow moulds are removed individually from the respective shaping stations. An operator removes the individual blow moulding devices in this case and replaces them with new blow moulding devices which are intended to mould the corresponding new containers. The changing procedure therefore lasts a relatively long time and an operator is also necessary.
The object of the present invention is therefore to simplify a conversion of blow moulding machines in this way. In particular, corresponding changing procedures should also be accelerated.